Sari's Plan
by Princess Meria
Summary: It had been ten years since Sari was born but strife had forced her to learn to protect herself and her mother. The castle had become a dangerous place for the young princess heir and the danger outside was mounting. Girls and boys were disappearing from villages and towns surrounding the castle.


**I do not own Snow White and the Huntsman. If you enjoyed it would be great if you dropped a review. Thanks**

* * *

><p>"Mamma?" I asked. Snow White looked up from the papers on her desk to focus her attention on me.<p>

"Yes Sari?" Snow replied smiling at me.

"Mamma, who is my Pappi?" I asked for maybe the thousandth time. Snow White sighed knowing I would ask this question until she told me the truth. But what I didn't know was that mother had just received a letter from my father saying he was coming to visit. Mamma beckoned me to her, I came and mamma pulled me onto her lap and whispered, "Read the note on top of the pile. Don't say a word to anyone."

I nodded solemnly and took the top note and whispered it a loud.  
>"My dear Snow,<br>I wish you to know that nowhere but a village is safe. Though the nobles like you their displeasure with our family grows. I am coming. You need to hide Sari somewhere safe. I will find her and bring her to Sanctuary. Follow us after a fortnight. Godspeed Snow.  
>Yours,<br>Eric"  
>"Pappi," I whispered, gently tracing his name with my finger. However, the letter had startled me. I knew the castle was dangerous but to hear that outside this protective walls was less dangerous for me was terrifying. Pappi had said that I needed to leave the castle but leaving Mamma terrified me, even if it meant I was safe. I looked up at Mamma and what I saw terrified me even more. She would do as Pappi said and send me away into hiding. I ran. I didn't want to leave; I didn't care that it was dangerous for me to stay.<br>"Sari! Sari, come back!" Mamma called after me. But I didn't stop not until I was in my rooms. I collapsed on my bed sobbing. Sometime later Lilly came in to help me get ready to leave.  
>"I don't want to go Lilly." I whispered. Lilly smiled and stroked my hair.<br>"I know Sari, it is hard to leave what we know for safety. The first time I meet your mamma, the village I lived in burned. It was hard for her to leave us for safety and hard for us to leave our village, our home, to burn. Sometimes in life we have to do things we don't want to do to stay safe or healthy. Let's get you ready to stay safe." Lilly said.  
>And that was that and Lilly began to pack a bag with my sleep clothes, breeches, and tunics. She also packed my tiara, dagger, my stuffed wolf pup, and my writing book. Then she pulled out one of my simple riding dresses and I put it on and the cloak Lilly handed me. I was ready to go into hiding.<br>We had to wait for night to leave when less court nobles were out. Lilly lead me through the servants halls and to the stables. Lilly placed me on my horse and whispered, "Ride as hard as you can there is a village just outside of the Dark Forest. You'll be safe there."  
>I nodded and Lilly lead my horse out of the castle before handing me the bag and sending me on to safety. I rode through the night and for most of the next day, it was nearly evening when I finally entered the village Lilly had told me about. I stopped in the center of the village to tired to even fall off my horse. A girl around my age came up to me and asked, "May I take care of your horse miss?"<br>I looked at her with a blank tired expression and so she took the reins of my horse and lead me to a stable in the back of what looked to be an inn. She left then and came back with someone oddly familiar but I was tired and just wanted to sleep.  
>"Sari, it's alright you can get off now." the deep voice said.<br>"Too tired, can't move." I mumbled, "Want to sleep." Then strong firm hands were pulling me off my horse, cradling me in strong arms and then sweet blissful sleep over took me. It was late the next morning when I finally woke, wrapped snugly in my sheets but the smell of ham and bacon was not what got me out of bed but the deep voice from the night before drifting up the stairs. Quietly I got out off bed and, with a blanket wrapped tightly about my shoulders, moved to the top of the stairs right outside of my room. I peeked down on the occupants of the room.  
>There was only one table that was occupied. The girl from the night before and two men. One of the men sat in the corner from where he would be able to see all the comings and goings from the street, stables, and upstairs rooms. It was at that moment when he looked up straight into my eyes and smiled. It was my Pappi.<br>I raced down the stairs but tripped on my blanket and went sprawling. I was up in a heartbeat and flinging myself at my father. Pappi cradled me tightly in his arms as I cried.  
>"Shh, Sari. You're safe now, shh." Pappi murmured. I still clung to him sobbing. Pappi held me close and whispered soothing endearments until I finally stopped crying. I calmed into hiccuping sobs but I was no longer shedding tears. Pappi had someone bring me food and I quietly picked at it and nibbled a bit here and there. Pappi continued to talk with the man and girl while I ate. When I was finished, Pappi took me to the stables to see my horse and had someone bring my belongings out.<p>

"Why do we have to leave?" I asked.

"Because the only safe place for us is in Sanctuary." He said, I nodded meekly though I still didnt understand why. Pappi helped me mount up and then he did the same and lead us out of the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Please know that reviews, ideas, and names are greatly appreciated. Also, I am a high school senior with college and a graduation dependent term paper. So, if you like any of my stories, please tell me and don't be mad if I don't write for a while. I am working on my own novel and as mentioned above have a very busy life besides. Keep on reading!<strong>


End file.
